


ONE ON ONE

by rubydragon16



Series: It's Only Words... [2]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Flirting, Humor, M/M, Romance, midorima and takao being themselves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-30
Updated: 2014-12-30
Packaged: 2018-03-04 07:42:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3003809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubydragon16/pseuds/rubydragon16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takao throws Midorima a pass, but will he ever throw it back? Read to find out...poetry-style!</p>
            </blockquote>





	ONE ON ONE

**Author's Note:**

> Who doesn't love MidoTaka? Originally posted on rubydragon16@tumblr. Gotta love these boys. Well, enjoy!

  
_"Nee, Shin-chan_   
_…if I removed your bandages from your fingertips,_   
_And brought each one of them to my lips,_   
_Would you still use them the next day?”_   
  
**I’d tie them around your neck and strangle you.**   
  
_"Nee, Shin-chan_   
_…if I stole your glasses from their place,_   
_And posed ungraciously with them on my face,_   
_What would you possibly have to say?”_   
  
**I’d place them in disinfectant is what I’d do.**   
  
_"Nee, Shin-chan_   
_…if I was your lucky item, shockingly so,_   
_And I’d have to sit in your lap each place you’d go,_   
_Would you let me have my way?”_   
  
**I’d rely on my own luck for some time if this were true.**   
  
_"Nee, Shin-chan_   
_…if you were about to shoot a 3-pointer right on track,_   
_And I’d trail my cool fingers lightly up your back,_   
_Do you think you would still make the play?”_   
  
**I’d advise you to never try that, if you have some clue.**   
  
_"Nee, Shin-chan_   
_…if your horoscope said to kiss me till our lips are sore,_   
_And my body couldn’t possible handle any more,_   
_Would you go through with it, ask if I may?”_   
  
**I have been prone to disbelieve a certain few.**   
  
_"Nee, Shin-chan_   
_…so even now, can I just ask you this,_   
_Would there be anything about me you’d miss,_   
_If I suddenly would go away?”_   
  
**Takao, if only you knew…**   
  


**Author's Note:**

> Comments/Kudos appreciated, but only if deserving. I know it's something different than what people usually read, but I wanted to try it out!


End file.
